barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie: Princess Charm School/Credits
Starring the Voices Of *Blair: Diana Kaarina *Miss Privet: Morwenna Banks *Dame Devin: Nicole Oliver *Delancy: Brittney Wilson *Portia/Hadley: Ali Liebert *Isla: Shannon Chan-Kent *Emily: Madeleine Peters *Male Announcer: Lee Tockar *Female Announcer/Keypad: Cathy Weseluck *Blair's Mom: Ellen Kennedy *Prince Nicholas/Guard #2: Vincent Tong *Brock: Derek Waters *Prince/Guard/Royal Judge: Brian Drummond *Lorraine/Grace: Tabitha St. Germain *Josette: Bethany Brown *Wickellia: Kelly Metzger *Harmony: Kazumi Evans *Caprice: Anna Cummer *Pawdicurist Sprite: Rachel Franco Special Guest Star *Miranda Ram-Nolte as Princess Miranda Union of B.C. Performers UBCP B.C. Branch of ACTRA Associate Producer *Michelle Cogan Production Managers *Nate Barnard *Lilian Bravo Associate Production Manager *Marianna Knaze Casting Agent *Voicebox Productions; Vancouver, British Columbia Voice Director *Terry Klassen Lead Editor *Jordan Hemsley Production Editors *Ryan Brassington *Cassandra Mackay *Duncan Rochfort Production Coordinators *Rachel Franco *Arthur Sustento Production Assistant *Mark Van Ee Art Director *Pam Prostarr Character Art Director *Lil Reichmann Designers *Hayley Brock *David Dick *Maki Fujimoto CG Supervisors *Benaud Bergeron *Derek Waters Storyboard Artists *Glen Kennedy *Karen Lloyd Modeling Supervisor *Ljiljana Babic *Joel Olmstead Lead Character Modeler *Shane Merner Lead Environment Modeler *Carl Whiteside Lead Character Texture Artist *Jody Tidsbury Lead Environment Texture Artist *Karl Buckley Modelers/Texture Artists *Matthew Baldwin *Ty Chen *Jimmy Chang *Carol Cheng *Ryan Cumming *Jesse Daniel *Derek Goodfellow *Lee Hannaford *Sid Katz *Sarajane Kramer *Kelly Lo *Jeremy Sikorski *Leo Talento *Adam Vorous *Ernie Wong *Lan Yao *Lea Young Creature Department Supervisor *Frederick Fowles Head of Facial Development *Henry Cho Lead Creature Facial TD *Cecilia Ku Creature Facial TDs *Kin Fung Kwok *Sukwon Shin Supervising Creature TD *Arron Robinson Senior Creature TD *Quintin King Creature TDs *Dany Asselin *Shi Hu *Eddie Li Lead Creature FX TD *Genevieve Lacombe Creature FX TDs *Adam Bagatto *Joe Pelz *Wade Wilson Creature Pipeline TDs *Wakako Makari *Jason McKeeman *Safak Oner Pre-Visualization Director *Gino Nichele Pre-Visualization Artists *Allen Lecorre *Oscar Lo *Patrick Nash *Ricardo Rodrigues *James Turner Shot Setup Supervisor *Charlie McKenna Shot Setup Artists *Bong Macarayan *Jennifer Pagan *Chris Patterson *Jacob Sorensen *James Turner Shot Setup Supervisor *Charlie McKenna Shot Setup Artists *Bong Macarayan *Jennifer Pagan *Chris Patterson *Jacob Sorenson *James Turner Animation Directors *Conrad Helten *Colin Oleksyn Animation Supervisors *Larry Anderson *David Lee Senior Animators *Daniel Broverman *Izabela Bzymek *Doug Calvert *Francis Cardeno *Joey Chang *Kenneth Chang *Luke de Winter *Frederick Fasse *Michelle Hapke *Curtis Hunt *Luke Minaker *Colleen Morton *Nico Primak *Christina Roodenburg *Grant Wilson Animators *David Blais *Hilary Boarman *Nathan Bolton *Joseph Casimiro *Desiree Cassidy *David Humphreys *Christine Krumpholz *Bong Macarayan *Jennifer Pagan Lead Crowd Animator *Luke de Winter Crowd Animator *Brittany Felberg Lighting & Compositing Artist *Karl Bildstein Lead Compositing Artist *Laura Maltman Senior Lighting & Compositing Artists *Conrad Chow *Olivier Grard *Greg Montgomery Lighting & Compositing Artists *Michelle Buch *Alice Kramer *Michael Joachim *Laura Maltman *Ryan North *Sum Pang *Rohit Sharma *Yi-Kai Shieh *Rambo Snyder FX Supervisors *Bradly Dunbar *Adam Sera Lead FX Artist *Joe Pelz FX Artists *Christopher Hartt *Winston Fan Motion Capture Manager *Tony Lomonaco Motion Capture Technical Director *Paul Cech Motion Capture Editors *Jason Hancox *Harry Liu *Reid Lucier *Graham Qually *Kristy Sorgard Motion Capture Talent *Scott Augustine *Peter Benson *Jenn Bird *Ryan Booth *Lauren Bowler *Sarah Penikett *Erin Polatynski *Melissa Robertson *Cailin Stadnyk *Debbie Timuss Motion Capture Dance Consultant *Rachel Franco Director of Technology *Tony Pelle Studio CG Supervisor *Rick Glumac Production Technology Project Manager *Candice Bone Pipeline TDs *Neil Grey *Asi Soudai *Daniel Wexler Lighting/Shading TDs *Vladimir Monachov *Alex Segal Pipeline Instructor *Thomas Groppi Senior Software Developer *Paul Clayton Newman Software Developer *Alex Mitrofanov Rendering TD *Nick Burdan Web Developer *Jongpil Choi Director of IT and Operations *Ron Stinson Principal System Administrator *David Algar Senior Systems Administrator *Bart Adrian Systems Administrator *Paul Roche Desktop Administrators *Gurdip Bains *Neil Hogan *Shahriar Kiamanesh Information Technology Coordinator *Anna Guseva Post & Technical Operations Supervisor *Larry Bodnar Operations Technician *Jordan Atkinson Media Room Operators *Scott Atkins *John Ganshorn End Credits *Winston Fan *Pamela Prostarr Director of Production *Kylie Ellis Director of Talent Development *Tara Kemes Recruiter & Talent Development Coordinator *Yuko Shinyashiki Recruitment & Training Coordinator *Lindsay Thompson Human Resources Managers *Ann-Louise Olsen *Malasavanh Thavonesouk Human Resources Administrators *Ashley Clelland *Nomi Iiyoshi *Jamie Savella-Mach Chief Financial Officer *Bryant Pike Director of Finance *Mary Ellen Garratt Controller *Albert Lim Project Accountant *Alison Block *Marie Sutherland Payroll Manager *Victoria Elrod Accounting Support *Ralph Wing Accounts Payable Administrators *Katherine Armstrong *Peter Chow Contract Administrators *Lodi Butler *Donald Kinloch *Jennifer Kraft Facilities Manager *Brenda Yau Facilities Production Assistants *Devon Brooks *Matthew Enright *Jessica Giang *Benny Mendoza *Trudy Truong Executive Assistants *Lisa Coonfer *Kerry Harrington Assistant to the Sr VP of Production & Operations *Melanie Zaffran Receptionists *Victoria Bitkova *Beverley Foster Recording Studio *Koko Productions Inc.; Vancouver, British Columbia Recording Engineers *Chris Hobbs *Steve Lichuk *Wes Swales Post Production Audio *Sharpe Sound Studio Inc.; North Vancouver, British Columbia Re-Recording Mixers *Kelly Cole *Bill Mellow *Joe Watts Sound Supervisor Editor *Kirby Jinnah Sound Design *Ryan Nowak Dial Editor *Brian Campbell Background Editor *Jay Cheetham Foley Artists *Shane Semko *Cam Wagner Foley Editor *Dario Disanto Assistant Sound Editors *Rob Coxford *Darryl Isaacs Post Audio Management *Laurie Melhus Dolby Surround Video Post Production At *Rainmaker Entertainment, Inc; Vancouver, British Columbia Finishing Supervisor *Jim Cerrotta Finishing Coordinator *Rodney Mann Finishing Sound Coordinator *Curtis S.D. Macdonald Finishing Editor *Janet "Lime" Leimenstoll Orchestral Score Performed By *The Northwest Sinfonia *Recorded at Studio X, Seattle Orchestrator *Guiseppe Nini Conducted By *David Sabee Contractor *Simon James Scoring Mixer *Damon Tedesco Orchestral Engineer *Reed Ruddy 2nd Orchestral Engineers *Brian Valentine *Sam Hofstedt Music Prep *Tim Huling Music Editor *Bryon Rickerson "You Can Tell She's A Princess" *Written by Damion Elliott and Rob Hudnut *Performed by Reann *Background Vocals Performed by Keely Hawkes *Published by Songs of Mattel (BMI) and Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) *Courtesy of Mattel, Inc. "On Top of the World" *Written by Amy Powers, Gabriel Mann and Rob Hudnut *Performed by Rachel Bearer *Produced by Gabriel Mann *Published by Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) *Courtesy of Mattel, Inc. "We Rule This School" *Written by BC Smith and Rob Hudnut *Performed by Simon Wilcox *Produced by BC Smith *Published by Songs of Mattel (BMI) and Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) *Courtesy of Mattel, Inc. Barbie Production Finance Coordinator *Tara Browne Barbie Creative Consultants *Carla Alford *Martha Artis *Ally Barajas *Rosie Bicciche *Jennifer Belbis *Tara Browne *Cristina Bunch *Sarah Buzby *Kjtel Byers *Ronnie Callan *Eleazar Carmeli *Sun Cha *Patricia Chan *Lucy M. Chapman *Michelle Curtis *Dawn Dellamono *Sally Eagle *George Eden *Saun Ellescas *Dorian Ferrari *Steve Fireman *Shirley Fujisaki *Ozvaldo Garcia *Izzy Garr *David Gerry *Todd Gionet *Jackeline Gonzales *Leanne Hackmann *Geri Hathaway *Amanda Hermann *Chandra Hicks *Rex Hidalgo *Jim Highwart *Andrea Idsinga *Vicki Jaefer *Erika Kane *Emily Kelly *Jessica Kimiabakhish *Betsy Kocak *Shelby Kraushaar *Yana Krivulin *Mark Ruo *Patty Kwan *Kaitlin Lavery *Heather Lazarus *Dan Leahy *Wendy Lee *Gary Leynes *Clinton Li *Lisa Li *Rita Lichtwardt *Andrew Lourits *Sondra Marcus *Liz Martin *Kelly Matheny *Ann McNeill *Helena Mills *James Molina *Jocelyn Morgan *Natalie Nagthall *Angie Northrup *Monica Okazaki *Sam Olecki *Eleanor Oliver *Scott Page-Pagter *Kevin Peacock *Julia Phelps *Maria Ramirez *Rachel Rasser *Carol Lyn Robinson *Juan Rodriguez *Steve Ryniker *Judy Sachs *Darren Sander *Kenny Tam *Melissa Terrick *Matt Thorne *Nhung Trinh *Yone Tun *Odette Vandenberg *Erik Venegas *Danielle Viale *Sacha Weinberg *Allison Willensky *Sharon Woloszyk *Andrew Wong *Michelle Wun *Mark Wyatt Special Thanks *Jerry Bosick *Stephanie Cota *Kim Culmone *Tony Dimichele *Kevin Farr *Warren Franklin *Claire Gilchrist *Peter Helenek *Tim Kilpin *Stephen Lister *Tanya Mann *Jon Marine *Lisa McKnight *Jesyca Durchin Schnepp *Micheal Shore *Evelyn Viohl *Eve Waldman *Catherine Winder *Rosa Zeegers And Especially *Bob Eckert and Bryan Stockton Barbie: Princess Charm School Country of First Publication: United States of America. Mattel, Inc. is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. All stories, names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No idenfitication with any actual persons, whether living or deceased, places or products is intended or should be inferred. This motion picture is protected under the Laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unathorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. ©2011 Mattel, Inc. All Rights Reserved "There is a princess in every girl." - Barbie Category:Credits Category:Barbie: Princess Charm School